escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol
|Shortname=GLOCK17 |image= GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol left.png|Left side GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol right.png|Right side GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol icon.png|Icon |Class=Weapons |Sub-Class=Pistols |Sub Sub-Class= |Caliber=9x19 mm PARA |Firing modes=Single Fire |Weight=0.877 |Inventory size=2x1 |- |Rate of fire=30 |Effective distance=50 |Ergonomics=90 |Accuracy=0.4 |Sighting range=20 |Vertical recoil=354 |Horizontal recoil=252 |Muzzle velocity=446 |- |Size change= |Load/Unload speed modifier= |Check speed modifier= |Mag Ergonomics= |Min check level= |Can be modded in raid= |Capacity= |- |Hit radius= |Stab damage= |Chop damage= |- |Explosion delay= |Explosion radius= |Maximum throwing damage= |Fragment counts= |- |Ammo type= }} In-game description Trades Tasks Modifications '' |modifier= Slide= *Glock 9x19 Moto Cut slide *Glock 9x19 slide *Glock 9x19 Viper Cut slide *Glock Alpha Wolf Custom slide *Glock Alpha Wolf slide *Glock Zev Tech Hex Spartan slide *:Glock Zev Tech Hex Spartan slide - Mount **Trijicon RMR **Zev Tech sight mount cap *Polymer80 PS9 Glock slide *Zev Tech Hex Gen3 slide *:Zev Tech Hex Gen3 slide - Mount **Trijicon RMR **Zev Tech sight mount cap - Front sight= *Dead Ringer Snake Eye Glock front sight *Glock Front Sight *Glock ZEV Tech front sight *Truglo TFX Glock front sight - Muzzle= *Strike Industries G4 slide compensator 9x19 }} |-| Barrel= *Barrel with compensator for Glock 17 9x19 *Basic barrel for Glock 17 9x19 *Threaded barrel for Glock 9x19 manufactured by Double Diamond *Threaded barrel for Glock 9x19 manufactured by Lone Wolf *Threaded barrel for Glock 9x19 manufactured by Salient Arms |-| Rail= *Tactical devices |-| Mount= *Aimtech Tiger Shark **Mount |-| Grip= *Pachmayr tactical rubber grip |-| Stock= *Fab Defense GLR-17 Stock for Glock and compatible |-| Magazin= *"Big Stick" 9x19 magazine for Glock 9x19 *Glock 9x19 magazine *Pmag GL9 polymer magazine *SGMT Drum mag for Glock 9x19, 50 rounds capacity |-| Chamber= }} Variants *Fischer : : *Hex : : *"Mechanic" : : *Spartan : : *Tac 2 : : *Tac 3 : : *Viper : : Trivia Gallery GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - closeup.jpg|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - details GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - details.jpg|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - details GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - different modifications (1).jpg|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - different modifications GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - different modifications (2).jpg|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - different modifications GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - different modifications (3).jpg|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - different modifications GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - different modifications (4).jpg|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - different modifications GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol left.jpg GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol right.jpg GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Fischer left.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Fischer GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Fischer right.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Fischer GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Hex left.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Hex GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Hex right.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Hex GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Mechanic left.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Mechanic GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Mechanic right.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Mechanic GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Tac 2 left.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Tac 2 GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Tac 2 right.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Tac 2 GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Tac 3 left.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Tac 3 GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Tac 3 right.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Tac 3 GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Spartan left.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Spartan GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Spartan right.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Spartan GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Viper left.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Viper GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Viper right.png|GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol - Viper Patch Changes See also References Category:Pistols Category:9x19 mm PARA